Tu es mon tout
by Canaan-chan
Summary: Sasuke est un lycéen banal, sa vie étant rythmée par ses études et par le judo. Le seul bémol est que, depuis déjà trois mois, il évite soigneusement un certain Naruto, petit nouveau dans son club sportif. Tout va bien jusqu'au moment où tout bascule à cause d'une simple partie d'UNO. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il perde cette partie ?
1. Chapter 1

Salut salut, petit mot pour vous donner quelques mots de vocabulaire sur les termes et les techniques :

_Randori_ : combat au sol ou debout. Le but est d'immobiliser son adversaire sur le dos à l'aide de plusieurs techniques pour le premier cas, ou de le faire tout simplement tomber.

_Kata_ : première épreuve pour passer la ceinture noire. Elle est constituée de trois séries avec trois techniques respectives pour passer le premier dan.

_Ippon seoï nage_ : technique qui consiste à faire passer l'adversaire sur son dos avec l'aide de son épaule.

_Kata-guruma_ : troisième technique de la première série des katas. Sasuke l'explique plus bas.

Je suis désolée si c'est pas très clair mais ça me paraît tellement logique que j'arrive pas à mieux l'expliquer. Pour les techniques, vous pouvez toujours aller voir des vidéos sur Youtube.

Sur ce, **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Le vent soufflait fort contre les parois vitrées alors que quelques gouttes de pluie tombaient dans la nuit noire. Cela ne perturba pas le jeune homme assis en tailleur au milieu du tatami. Les yeux fermés et les mains sur les genoux, il reprenait son souffle après son échauffement. Il entendit la porte de la salle s'ouvrir, le bruit d'un sac qu'on posait sans aucun ménagement par terre. Connaissant déjà l'intrus, le brun ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Il faut toujours que tu mettes trente ans à te changer alors qu'on arrive en même temps Suigetsu.

— Désolé vieux mais c'est pas comme si on était pressé. On est arrivé une heure en avance et ton frère n'est même pas là, répondit-il.

— Itachi arrive toujours en retard, se défendit l'autre en ouvrant ses yeux noirs.

— À l'heure mon petit Sasuke, nuance. »

Le « petit Sasuke » jeta un regard noir à son soi-disant meilleur ami. Vêtu d'un kimono blanc et de sa précieuse ceinture, le blanc salua le tatami et rejoignit le jeune homme, se plantant à côté de lui. Ses améthystes détaillèrent le brun toujours assis.

Sasuke Uchiwa avait -presque- tout pour lui. Une peau opaline dont le kimono laissait voir un torse finement musclé, des yeux noirs qui trahissaient la plus part du temps ses émotions, des cheveux corbeaux qui remontaient à l'arrière tel des épis indomptables avec deux mèches qui encadraient son joli petit minois. Faisant du judo depuis son plus jeune âge grâce à son père qui possédait un dojo, il avait développé un esprit combatif et généreux. En plus de ça, il était intelligent, bien éduqué mais possédait malgré tout un sale caractère -comme la fois où il avait rembarré une serveuse parce qu'elle lui avait marché sur le pied-. C'est pour cela qu'il n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup d'ami, surtout depuis la mort de Fugaku.

En effet, trois ans auparavant, ce dernier mourut dans un tragique accident de voiture. Les Uchiwa furent tous bouleversés par cet évènement, mais pas autant que Sasuke. Il ne s'était jamais trop entendu avec son géniteur mais sa mort lui avait fait l'effet d'une décharge électrique et le brun s'en était voulu de ne pas avoir été plus proche de son père. Fugaku était un homme froid voir distant et le petit brun n'avait jamais apprécié la façon dont il les éduquait son frère et lui. Néanmoins, grâce à sa famille et à une psychanalyste, le jeune garçon avait réussi à s'en sortir.

Maintenant âgé de dix-sept ans, Sasuke s'était complètement remis de cet accident et vivait au jour le jour. Itachi avait repris le dojo de son défunt père et le cadet des Uchiwa ainsi que le blanc étaient devenus ceinture noire depuis. Se connaissant depuis la primaire, ils avaient fait les quatre cents coups ensemble. Il se mit à rire discrètement en se rappelant le jour où ils avaient tenté de faire le mur tous les deux et qu'ils s'étaient faits chopper par les policiers. Le requin se souvenait encore du savon que lui avait passé sa mère. Néanmoins, Suigetsu ne regrettait en rien d'avoir rencontré ce mauvais joueur qu'était Sasuke.

Le brun soupira en se passant la main dans ses cheveux. Il n'y pouvait rien si seul le judo arrivait à le détendre. Son regard s'attarda sur l'horloge murale qui affichait dix-neuf heures. Bientôt, Itachi ainsi que les autres membres du club serraient là. Il émit un grognement en rougissant malgré lui alors que ses pensées dérivaient vers une personne qu'il ne voulait surtout pas voir. « Pourvu qu'il ne vienne pas », se dit-il. Se frottant énergiquement les cheveux, le scientifique pria tous les dieux pour que son vœu soit exaucé. Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau dans un grand vacarme. Sasuke fixa un à un les nouveaux arrivants, s'attirant alors un petit ricanement de la part du blanc. Le judoka reporta son attention sur son ami.

« Tu penses toujours au bleu ? Enfin… Ça fait maintenant trois mois qu'il vient ici.

— La ferme, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

— Oh, le petit Sasuke est en colère ? » dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Sans crier garde, le brun fit un croche-patte au lycéen qui s'étala sans aucune grâce sur le tapis. Des rires retentirent dans la salle tandis que Sasuke se leva. Prenant un air supérieur et affichant un sourire narquois, il toisa Suigetsu toujours allongé sur le tatami.

« Le « petit » te dépasse même quand tu es debout », dit-il d'un ton hautain.

Le concerné maugréa des insultes avant de se lever à son tour, fixant son camarade.

« Je m'en fous, tu restes petit face à ma force mentale et à mon intelligence.

— Qui est celui qui vient me voir avec un regard suppliant pour que je l'aide à faire ses exercices de maths ? demanda innocemment Sasuke.

— Enfoiré de petit, le reste de sa phrase fut étouffé par un grognement.

— Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le petit ? »

Alors qu'ils allaient se sauter dessus, ils furent interrompus par une petite rousse aux yeux noisette. Elle se posta en face d'eux, les poings sur les hanches en fusillant du regard ses deux imbéciles qui lui servaient d'ami depuis plus de deux ans.

« Franchement les gars, vous êtes ceinture noire : vous devriez montrer l'exemple au lieu de vous chamailler.

— On t'a pas sonnée la ceinture verte, répondit Suigetsu.

— Je te rappelle qu'elle te fout K.O. à chaque randori, soupira le brun.

— Sasuke, tu cherches vraiment la merde aujourd'hui, cracha-t-il.

— En attendant Karin a raison », déclara une voix qui était loin d'être inconnue aux trois lycéens.

Le noiraud regarda Itachi poser son sac dans un coin de la pièce d'un air nonchalant. Le grand brun fouilla un bon moment dans sa sacoche avant de sortir un chronomètre, son portable et un élastique. Il prit place sur le tatami après avoir salué. Les judokas se rangèrent par ordre de grade pendant que l'aîné des Uchiwa attacha ses longs cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. Le plus grand des frères se mit en face de ses élèves qui étaient déjà agenouillés. Le professeur fit de même et, après s'être incliné tous ensemble, leur dit de faire le tour de la salle en trottinant.

Alors que Sasuke courait avec ses deux camarades, son frère l'interpella. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur, le plus vieux cherchant encore une fois dans son sac.

« Je les ai mises où », murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour son jeune frère.

Le brun haussa des sourcils et attendit patiemment qu'Itachi daigne lui parler. Dans un petit cri de victoire, l'aîné sortit une petite boîte jaune et la lui donna.

« Euh… C'est quoi ? questionna Sasuke.

— Des barrettes pour les cheveux. Tu te plains toujours qu'on te tire tes deux mèches et comme tu ne veux pas les couper. »

Au même moment, Suigetsu explosa de rire en entendant la réplique du grand frère sous l'œil irrité de Karin. Le brun se pinça l'arête du nez, une aura menaçante s'échappant de son corps. Le requin s'arrêta presque aussitôt, avalant difficilement sa salive.

« Mon cher Suigetsu, je te prends au randori au sol », déclara-t-il.

Si le lycéen avait pu s'enfuir en courant, il l'aurait fait volontiers. Tout le monde savait que Sasuke était du genre impitoyable au randori, surtout quand on le mettait en rogne juste avant. Suigetsu se remit donc à courir, Karin à ses côtés. Sasuke reporta son attention sur Itachi, celui-ci lui fit un sourire avant de se tourner pour débuter le cours. Le brun regarda la petite boîte dans ses mains. Résigné, il soupira avant de l'ouvrir et de mettre les dites barrettes dans ses cheveux soyeux. Au moins, il ressortirait avec toute sa tignasse après un combat. Alors que le ténébreux rangeait l'étui dans son sac, la porte s'ouvrit dans un claquement sonore.

Un jeune homme blond, dont la tenue était désordonnée et le souffle court, s'appuyait sur la porte. Itachi se retourna et envoya un sourire au nouveau venu.

« On a failli t'attendre, Naruto.

— Je suis désolé », répondit-il entre deux respirations, affichant toute sa dentition.

Sasuke posa ses pupilles sur le retardataire. Pourquoi était-il venu ? Son regard croisa le sien et il sentit un léger frisson parcourir son corps. Le brun détestait ses deux yeux, il les haïssait même. Naruto haussa les sourcils en signe d'interrogation, avant d'émettre un petit rire.

« Ça te va plutôt bien cette coupe », dit-il, moqueur.

Le lycéen tiqua à cette réplique et regarda le blond se diriger vers ses amis avec l'envie de lui sauter dessus pour l'étrangler. Sasuke ne releva pas le regard insistant de son meilleur ami quand il le rejoignit. Ils commencèrent l'échauffement dans la joie et la douleur pour certain tandis que le brun détailla l'objet de ses pensées.

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, dix-sept ans, en terminale littéraire -et heureusement parce qu'il n'aurait pas supporté de l'avoir avec lui en cours, étant dans l'unique classe scientifique-, était un grand blond -même s'il ne dépassait pas le brun- avec une peau halée à damner un sain. Faisant parti des personnes qui vivaient dans le monde des Bisounours, il souriait et riait tout le temps à un point que ça en était dérangeant. Mais le plus impressionnant restait ses yeux : d'un bleu comme la mer en plein été. Même lui, le grand Sasuke Uchiwa, devait l'admettre : ils étaient magnifiques. Et il les détestait parce qu'ils arrivaient à faire naître un sentiment inconnu en lui.

Sasuke arrêta de penser au beau blond quand il mit une raclée à Suigetsu lors du randori au sol. Prises d'étranglement, clés de bras, tout y passa : l'essentiel était que son ami sache qu'on ne se moquait pas d'un Uchiwa comme il l'avait fait. « Alors qu'il souffre, ça lui remettra les neurones en place », songea-t-il.

À la fin des combats, Itachi leur montra la prise qu'ils devraient travailler pendant une demi-heure. Les ceintures marron, quant à elles, préparaient leurs katas dans un coin du tatami à l'écart. Sasuke s'était mis avec Suigetsu tandis que Karin avait rejoint Sakura : une fille aux cheveux roses que le brun ne pouvait pas se voir. Le blanc prenait un malin plaisir à effectuer Ippon seoï nage sur son ami, se vengeant de ce qu'il avait vécu il y a quelques minutes. Ils commencèrent à papoter tranquillement au bout de dix minutes, ayant marre de répéter la même technique depuis des années. Les deux amis furent coupés dans leur discussion quand Sasuke sentit qu'on lui tapait l'épaule. Le scientifique se retourna vers l'opportun en lui lançant un regard noir.

Le brun tomba nez à nez sur Naruto. Ses sourcils se froncèrent dangereusement alors qu'il jaugeait d'un œil « l'animal » du nom de Kiba qui le suivait. Pourquoi venaient-ils le voir ? Ils étaient du côté kata en temps normal.

« Dis Sasuke, tu pourrais me montrer comment on fait Kata-guruma ? demanda le blond.

— Vas demander à Itachi, je ne suis pas le prof, répliqua-t-il froidement.

— Mais il est occupé avec Kakashi ! s'exclama Naruto.

— Je ne suis pas la seule ceinture noire. Demande à quelqu'un d'autre.

— Tu me vois parler à Orochimaru ? »

Sasuke se pinça fortement l'arête du nez. Orochimaru était un véritable psychopathe. Même lui l'évitait le plus possible : à chaque fois qu'il sortait d'un combat avec lui, il lui manquait la moitié de sa chevelure. À se demander s'il faisait vraiment du judo et où il avait péché sa ceinture noire si ce n'était dans une pochette surprise.

« S'il te plaît, implora le blond d'une petite voix en imitant le chat botté avec de grands yeux larmoyants et les mains devant la moitié inférieure de son visage.

— Bon OK », soupira le judoka, ne supportant pas ces petits yeux bleus emplis de tristesse.

Suigetsu lui envoya un regard plein de sous-entendu que Sasuke ignora. Il prit le blanc par le kimono et commença le déplacement avec un pas en arrière.

« Quand tu arrives au deuxième pas, la main qui est à la manche rentre à l'intérieur du coude. »

Il appuya ses dires en faisant le mouvement.

« Au troisième, tu te décales, tu t'accroupis. La main qui tient le col prend la jambe opposée. Tu le soulèves pour le mettre sur tes épaules, il fit le geste et faillit tomber en prenant le requin sur dos. Putain t'es lourd Suigetsu ! Et puis tu fais tomber ton partenaire. »

Le blanc atterrit sans ménagement sur le tapis pendant que l'autre s'étirait le dos, faisant craquer un os ou deux au passage.

« Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le gros ? déclara Suigetsu. Il t'emmerde !

— Merci, je suis touché par tant de délicatesse venant de toi. »

Sasuke se retourna vers les deux spectateurs. Les deux ceintures marron hochèrent de la tête dans un mouvement synchronisé. Ils partirent dans leur endroit respectif. Le brun proposa sa main à son meilleur ami qui l'accepta après l'avoir insulté. Au moment où il le souleva, le judoka entendit son nom derrière lui. Il se retourna en haussant un sourcil : Naruto avait fait marche arrière.

« Merci », murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Et il partit, rejoignant son ami qui l'appelait. Le brun mit sa main sur son visage, cachant de faibles rougeurs. Pourquoi son cœur battait-il si vite et si fort dans sa cage thoracique ? Suigetsu le regarda, une lueur amusé dans le regard. Il frotta énergiquement les cheveux de son ami, le décoiffant plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Alors, le petit Sasuke rougit ? »

Une seconde plus tard, il se retrouva par terre avec Sasuke qui lui faisait une clé de bras.

X.X

Sasuke sortit du gymnase en s'étirant. Changé et de bonne humeur, le vent caressait doucement son visage. Le brun sentait que ce week-end avait plutôt bien commencé. La pluie avait cessé mais une forte humidité était encore présente et le judoka adorait l'odeur de l'herbe mouillée.

Sans attendre son frère qui venait en voiture, il enfourcha son vélo, réajusta son sac en bandoulière et pédala en direction de chez lui. Il rêvait d'une bonne douche et de son lit douillé. La fin du cours s'était bien passée, il avait réussi à éviter Orochimaru qui voulait à tout prix faire un randori, avait ignoré soigneusement Naruto depuis sa démonstration et avait fait mordre la poussière, pour changer, à Suigetsu.

Le chemin se fit dans le silence rompu de temps à autre par une voiture qui passait par là. Dix minutes plus tard, il mit son vélo dans le garage et entra dans la maison. Il fut accueilli chaleureusement par sa mère Mikoto, une jeune femme charmante. Habillée d'un tablier rose avec ses longs cheveux attachés en un chignon, elle s'attelait à préparer le repas. Il lui raconta rapidement sa journée avant de monter à l'étage pour prendre une douche.

« Et dépêche-toi, ils vont bientôt arriver ! » cria sa mère en bas des escaliers.

Le brun s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle de bain. Qui allait bientôt arriver ? C'est vrai que depuis qu'il était parti du dojo, il avait l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Il secoua la tête : ça ne devait pas être très important. Il rentra dans la salle d'eau, se dévêtit et s'engouffra sans aucun préliminaire dans la douche. L'eau chaude décontracta ses muscles et il se sentit reposé. Il aurait pu rester des heures mais il fut interrompu par son frère qui toquait vivement à la porte.

« Je voudrais y aller moi aussi ! »

Ça lui était complètement sorti de la tête : son frère venait manger tous les week-ends avec eux, étant seul le reste de la semaine. Sasuke poussa un juron avant de sortir de l'eau. Il se sécha rapidement et sortit, habillé d'un jogging et d'un t-shirt noir. Une serviette sur ses épaules, il laissa la place à son aîné qui s'enferma dans la salle de bain. S'essuyant les cheveux d'une main, le brun descendit les escaliers lentement avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

« Tu m'as encore oublié ! » maugréa la personne à l'entrée.

« Merde ! » pesta le judoka. En effet, Naruto ainsi que sa mère venaient de rentrer dans la demeure Uchiwa. Voilà maintenant trois mois que Mikoto et Kushina se connaissaient, travaillant dans la même école primaire. Elles étaient devenues, comme par hasard, amies et, comme par hasard encore, la brune avait recommandé le club de son fils pour que le blond reprenne le judo. Sasuke n'avait jamais cru au hasard jusque-là mais il fallait admettre que c'était un peu gros. À croire que sa mère avait tout manigancé pour qu'il agrandisse son « cercle d'amis » comme elle le disait si bien. Donc le vendredi soir, la famille Uzumaki-Namikaze mangeait elle aussi à la maison. Et comme Naruto ne possédait aucun sens de l'orientation, le brun devait lui montrer le chemin une fois le cours de judo terminé. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite encore, feignant l'oubli -qui était le cas aujourd'hui-.

Bref, il en avait l'habitude depuis trois mois mais le seul hic était que Mikoto enfilait sa veste. Le brun fronça les sourcils d'un air contrarié : « Ne me dites pas que. » commença-t-il sans finir sa pensée.

« Désolé Sasuke, j'avais oublié de te le dire mais je mange avec Kushina au restaurant ce soir. Je vous ai fait à manger pour tous les trois. »

Elle s'approcha de son fils et lui fit un bisou sur la joue en murmurant « Bonne soirée. » puis sortit avec la mère de Naruto, une grande femme rousse. À croire que l'oubli était de famille. Ses yeux quittèrent la porte fermée pour se poser sur Naruto qui le regardait avec un sourire scotché sur le visage. Sasuke soupira avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, le blond sur ses talons. S'approchant de la table mise, il ouvrit le couvercle du plat : pâtes à la carbonara. Naruto s'assit sur une chaise, face à Sasuke. Ils attendirent patiemment Itachi dans le silence le plus total. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à montrer le bout de son nez.

La conversation fut animée par le plus vieux et le blond, Sasuke ne répondant qu'aux questions qu'on lui posait. Ils débarrassèrent la table ensemble, toujours dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Puis Itachi prit congé, au grand malheur de son cadet, ayant malencontreusement oublié ses devoirs à faire pour ses études de droits. Ce fut ainsi que Sasuke et Naruto se retrouvèrent seuls dans la petite maison. Le brun en était sûr, il avait définitivement la poisse.

Le noiraud s'installa dans le salon, prit le livre sur la table basse et commença sa lecture tandis que l'invité alluma la télévision. Au bout de quelques minutes, Naruto se désintéressa du jeu stupide qu'il regardait pour se rapprocher du brun. Ce dernier tiqua quand le blond lisait par-dessus son épaule et referma avec violence le pauvre bouquin. Il se retourna vers l'importun et se recula vers l'accoudoir en remarquant la faible distance qui séparait leurs deux visages, légèrement gêné par cette soudaine proximité.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voie glaciale.

— Je m'ennuie, tu ne peux pas jouer avec moi ? demanda Naruto d'une petite voix infantile.

— Non, répondit le scientifique d'un ton catégorique.

— Aurais-tu peur de perdre ? »

Ses yeux étaient emplis de défi et la fierté du brun venait d'être touchée, si bien que Sasuke se leva et se posta devant une armoire. Ouvrant un tiroir, son regard navigua entre les jeux.

« Tu veux jouer à quoi ? »

Naruto le rejoignit, il prit un air pensif pour enfin saisir la boîte du UNO. Il se tourna vers son ami qui haussa les épaules, signifiant qu'il s'en foutait. Ils s'installèrent sur la table basse, assis sur le tapis. Pendant que le brun mélangeait les cartes, le littéraire prit la parole :

« Ça te dit qu'on rende le jeu plus intéressant ?

— Plus intéressant ? répéta Sasuke.

— Genre, par exemple, si je gagne, je peux te poser n'importe quelle question. Si tu ne veux pas répondre, on refait une autre partie et si jamais je gagne une nouvelle fois, tu as un gage. T'en dis quoi ? »

Le brun pesa le pour et le contre mais, ayant un caractère joueur et combatif, le choix fut vite pris. Il hocha la tête et le blond lui montra ses dents blanches. Sasuke distribua les cartes et la première partie commença. Naruto avait adopté une attitude calme et réfléchie, ce qui surprit le judoka. Le voir ainsi le rendait assez mignon et, tandis qu'il se donnait une claque mentale, l'autre lycéen cria un « UNO » qui le fit sursauter. Bien sûr, le tour suivant, le littéraire posa sa dernière carte. Un sourire triomphant sur le visage, il regarda Sasuke qui paraissait imperturbable.

« T'as toujours vécu ici ? »

Sasuke marqua un temps d'arrêt : quelle question débile.

« Oui, répondit-il simplement.

— Oh, dommage. »

La seconde partie débuta. Elle fut vite remportée par le brun qui le regarda, une lueur hautaine dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi as-tu déménagé ?

— À cause de mon père, il voulait qu'on habite ici parce que mes grands-parents sont enterrés dans cette ville », répondit le blond.

Plutôt glauque comme raison mais Sasuke ne releva pas. Il continua le jeu normalement et le blond le remercia d'un regard. Ce dernier perdit une nouvelle fois la manche. Le brun ne prononçait aucun mot : il cherchait une question alors qu'il l'avait trouvée depuis longtemps, n'osant pas la lui poser. Naruto comprit enfin sa question muette.

« Il est en Irak vu qu'il est marine… Sa voix se brisa quelques secondes avant de se ressaisir. C'est pour ça que je suis arrivé en retard au cours, je parlais avec lui via Skype. »

La main du brun se serra fortement sur la table en avalant difficilement sa salive et un silence gêné empli la pièce. Même Sasuke, d'un naturel « je m'en fiche des autres », ne savait plus où se mettre.

« Il est courageux, murmura-t-il.

— Hein ? dit le renard, ne s'y attendant pas.

— Laisser sa famille pour défendre le pays et combattre des connards de terroristes. Il mérite le respect de tous. Tu dois être fier.

— Ouais, déclara-t-il en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière du crâne, j'ai surtout peur en fait.

— J'imagine », conclut le brun.

Sasuke esquissa un petit sourire malgré lui qui parut lumineux aux yeux du petit blondinet. Ils commencèrent une autre partie qui dura dix minutes mais Naruto la gagna.

« Et toi, il est où ton père ?

— Mort depuis trois ans, déclara le brun.

— Aïe, excuse-moi, déclara le littéraire, pensant qu'il portait la poisse.

— Tu ne pouvais pas savoir et puis, nous n'étions pas très proches.

— Il reste quand même ton père.

— Ouais et je m'en suis rendu compte un peu tard », dit-il avec un rire amer.

Une pointe de regret et de tristesse trahissait sa voix calme. Le blond culpabilisait sous les yeux du scientifique qui soupira d'agacement.

« Franchement, Naruto, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. J'ai fait mon deuil avec l'aide de ma famille et d'une psy. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. »

Le fils de marine frissonna en entendant le mot « psy » mais se fit violence pour sourire. Si Sasuke allait bien, c'était l'essentiel. Ils continuèrent leur jeu pendant un moment, le silence rompu par des « Passe ton tour dans ta face ! », « Retour à l'envoyeur », « Ça fait du bien un plus quatre hein ! » et le traditionnel « UNO ». Se posant des questions aussi ridicules les unes que les autres, ils rirent de bon cœur -des petits ricanements pour le brun-.

Alors qu'ils finissaient leur dernière partie, qui fut remportée par Naruto, Sasuke s'attendait à une question foireuse : heureusement qu'il n'avait pas parié.

« Dis Sasuke, t'es amoureux ?

— Je refuse de répondre à cette question, trancha le brun assez surpris d'avoir dit ces mots. Ça ne te regarde pas de toute manière, finit-il par murmurer pour lui-même.

— Très bien, on en refait une autre ! »

Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Il aurait pu émettre une réponse négative puisque c'était le cas. Seulement, les mots étaient sortis sans demander son accord et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand il regarda le jeune homme en face de lui qui mélangeait les cartes. Il secoua vivement : il était juste énormément fatigué. Son cerveau commençait à saturer.

Sa bonne étoile semblait l'avoir abandonné pour la journée vu qu'il perdit comme un bleu alors que le blond criait un « Yes ! ». Sasuke s'appuya contre le canapé derrière lui, attendant la sentence. Naruto prit place sur la table basse, ne prenant pas en compte les cartes qui tombèrent sur le tapis. Les yeux dans les yeux, le brun le vit hésiter, camouflant de légers tremblements. L'atmosphère avait changé, ce qui perturba les deux judokas.

« Ton gage est de ne pas bouger : tu peux juste fermer les yeux », souffla le renard d'une voix incertaine.

Sasuke haussa les sourcils pendant que Naruto prit son visage en coupe. Le scientifique fut pris au dépourvu quand le blond s'approcha de lui et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le brun fixa un moment les yeux clos du lycéen avant de fermer les siens à son tour. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire dans ces moments-là, le judoka se concentra sur cette unique pression et ces lèvres si douces. Il n'amorça aucun geste plus par pudeur que par l'interdiction de l'autre. Le baiser prit fin d'un coup de klaxon qui retentit dans la rue. Le fils de marine s'éloigna à regret de lui et, avec un tendre sourire, lui embrassa le front. Il sortit de la pièce tandis que le brun baissait la tête.

Naruto enfila rapidement son manteau et ses chaussures. Il dit au revoir à Madame Uchiwa et sortit de la petite maison. Le vent refroidit son visage et ce fut avec les joues rouges, plus part le geste qu'il venait de faire que par le froid environnant, qu'il rejoignit sa mère dans la voiture.

Mikoto entra dans le salon, fixant son fils qui avait replié un genou pour y poser sa tête, perdu dans ses réflexions.

« Ça va Sasuke ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Un vague « oui » fut prononcé et la mère prit congé : si son petit dernier avait un problème, il lui en parlerait en temps voulu.

De son côté, Sasuke ne savait plus quoi penser. Les battements affolés de son cœur lui vrillaient les tympans, il reprenait sa respiration qu'il avait arrêtée pendant le baiser. Les endroits qu'avaient touchés ces lèvres lui brulaient et ses pommettes le chauffaient dangereusement. Il n'avait pas été dégouté par ce geste, au contraire même : son corps en redemandait. Il porta sa main à l'emplacement de son organe vital et serra fortement son t-shirt. Comment une simple pression pouvait engendrer tant de sentiment ? Surtout que ce baiser avait l'air sincère, mais ce n'était pas comme si Sasuke ressentait la moindre chose pour Naruto…

N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Voili voulou chers lecteurs ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^. Je précise que l'histoire est un T-S et qu'elle est donc terminée : je mettrais la suite bientôt, d'ici deux à trois semaines je pense.

N'hésitez pas à dire votre avis :)

Je tiens à remercier Emystral pour avoir corrigé les deux chapitres : je t'adore ma petite Emy ^^

A bientôt pour vous jouer des mauvais tours ! :3

Canaan-chan !

Réponse à la review anonyme :

Miss Miserly pop : Merci de ton commentaire ^^.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise.

Sur ce, **bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas de la page** ;).

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

« Sasuke : tu vas être en retard ! »

Voilà une semaine que la controverse entre Sasuke et Naruto avait eue lieu. Depuis, le brun était d'une humeur exécrable. Il ne mangeait que le strict nécessaire, ne dormait presque plus et quand il arrivait à trouver le sommeil : il se réveillait en sueur après avoir fait un rêve assez ambigüe avec le blond. Le pire était qu'une certaine partie de son anatomie semblait aimer ça.

Bien sûr, il avait voulu en toucher deux mots avec quelqu'un sauf qu'entre sa mère qui ne parlait que de ses chers gosses de huit ans et son frère qui n'était revenu que quelques heures le dimanche, le ténébreux se sentait un peu seul. Le scientifique avait pensé aussi à Suigetsu mais, connaissant cet abruti, il se moquerait de lui. Karin aurait pu faire l'affaire étant donné que la rouquine était plutôt compréhensive et discrète mais, cette fois-ci, il avait tout simplement peur d'aborder le sujet avec elle : craignant le rejet. L'Uchiwa n'ayant pas l'habitude de se confier à qui que ce soit, il s'était renfermé sur lui-même durant la semaine. Évidemment, Sasuke n'avait pas assisté au cours de judo du mardi soir, prétextant un mal de tête. Déjà que le scientifique arrivait très bien à ne pas croiser Naruto dans le lycée, il ne voulait surtout pas le voir maintenant.

Pendant ces sept petits jours, le noiraud avait beaucoup réfléchi à cet événement incongru en se le relatant des centaines de fois dans sa tête. Il se souvenait de ces grandes mains qui avaient entouré son visage, de la douceur de ces lèvres contre les siennes, de cette chaleur qui l'avait parcouru pendant le baiser. Il y avait aussi la façon dont le blond lui avait embrassé le front et ce sourire tendre. Sasuke s'était rendu à l'évidence qu'il avait aimé ça mais c'était tout bonnement impossible qu'il soit gay ! Bon, les filles le répugnaient au plus haut point : entre celles qui vous suivent partout, qui vous harcèlent et les autres qui partent en courant, le judoka était bien content de n'aimer que sa très chère mère. Mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour qu'il soit tombé amoureux de Naruto.

À cette pensée, il grogna et se rabattit la couette dessus, ignorant Mikoto qui l'appelait une seconde fois. En une semaine, il n'avait dormi que six heures à tout casser et il voulait juste retrouver le sommeil. La sonnerie de son portable le fit sortir de son lit à contre cœur. Il saisit l'appareil et décrocha, de mauvaise humeur.

« Quoi ? aboya-t-il.

— Bouge ton cul Sasuke ! Je vais pas attendre deux mille ans. »

Il éloigna le téléphone de son oreille, regardant l'heure sur le petit écran. Le brun écarquilla les yeux quand il vit sept heures cinquante, raccrochant par la même occasion à Suigetsu. Ni une, ni deux, Sasuke se prépara en quatrième vitesse, prit son sac et sortit de sa chambre en claquant la porte. Le scientifique manqua de se ramasser dans les escaliers, mettant ses chaussures pendant qu'il descendait les marches. Il rencontra sa mère dans la cuisine, prenant une tartine de confiture. Cette dernière arrêta son fils au moment où il enfilait son manteau.

« Tu as vraiment mauvais mine aujourd'hui. Tu es sûr que tu veux aller en cours ? J'appellerais ton lycée et mon école et…

— Ça va aller maman », la stoppa-t-il.

Alors qu'il franchissait la porte, Sasuke se retourna vers Mikoto : celle-ci paraissait inquiète.

« Je t'assure que je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elle continua de le fixer, pas rassurée pour autant. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder les immenses cernes qui se dessinaient sous ses yeux pour deviner qu'il était épuisé. La brune le laissa néanmoins partir sur son vélo en soupirant. Mikoto retourna dans la cuisine et son regard se perdit dans les nuages gris à travers la vitre. Son fils avait beaucoup changé en une semaine, elle l'avait bien remarqué. Connaissant le dernier Uchiwa, la mère savait que lui poser des questions ne serviraient à rien, il fallait que ce soit lui qui fasse le premier pas. En pensant à cela, elle se dit qu'il ressemblait vraiment à quelqu'un.

« Tel père, tel fils. Pas vrai Fugaku ? » murmura la brune.

De son côté, Sasuke pédalait en direction de son lycée. Le ténébreux croisa Suigetsu à un croisement qui l'attendait, appuyé contre un mur. Ce dernier monta sur sa bicyclette et prit place à ses côtés. Le blanc regarda son ami du coin de l'œil. « Il tire une sale tronche », se dit-il. Voir Sasuke si mal en point lui rappelait l'époque de la mort de Fugaku. Le judoka serra son guidon, énervé par le caractère du noiraud. Le brun n'avait pas compris qu'il pouvait tout lui dire sans détour au lieu de souffrir seul dans son coin. C'était décidé, Suigetsu le cuisinerait et découvrirait ce que cache son meilleur ami. Qu'il soit d'accord ou non.

Les deux judokas arrivèrent à l'heure pour le cours de philosophie. Sasuke s'installa à côté de la fenêtre avec le requin. Sortant ses affaires, il jeta un coup d'œil à travers la paroi transparente. Le brun fut pris de vertige quand il vit l'objet de ses pensées sur le terrain de sport. Se mordant la lèvre, le sang lui monta aux joues.

« Suigetsu, on échange, déclara-t-il en inversant les cahiers et les trousses.

— Hein ? demanda le judoka d'une intelligible voix. D'habitude, t'es prêt à tuer pour que personne ne te pique la place.

— Pas aujourd'hui », trancha-t-il.

Il s'installa sous la mine interrogatrice de son ami. S'asseyant à son tour, une petite boule jaune faisant un sprint attira son attention. Naruto avait l'air en forme malgré qu'il ne soit pas venu au judo mardi. Ses améthystes naviguèrent entre Sasuke et le blond avant de sourire et d'émettre un petit rire. Le brun, qui s'était déjà plongé dans le cours, se tourna vers Suigetsu en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose avec le bleu ? chuchota-t-il pour que Karin, qui était devant eux, n'entende rien.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mentit le brun.

— Je te connais depuis le temps mon petit Sasuke, et je sais bien que tu caches un truc. Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler à moi mais je suis persuadé que tu n'as rien dit à personne. C'est pas en te rendant malade que cela va s'arranger, tu veux que je te rappelle comment ça a fini la semaine après la mort de ton père ? »

Sasuke fit une grimace. En effet, à force de ne plus manger, de ne plus dormir et de ne plus parler, il s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital après s'être évanoui en cours de SVT pendant une dissection. Ce fut l'unique fois que sa mère l'engueulait. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier : Mikoto en larmes qui criait sur son fils, lui demandant de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur parce qu'il avait une famille et qu'il n'était pas seul. Le petit brun avait obéit à ce moment-là et s'était livré à sa génitrice. Après cet incident, le cadet Uchiwa avait consulté une psychanalyste pendant un an.

Le noiraud n'aimait pas trop se remémorer cet événement, lui faisant prendre conscience qu'il était un être humain. Ils se fixèrent un moment avant que Sasuke n'ouvre la bouche pour parler.

« Sasuke, Suigetsu, si mon cours vous intéresse pas : vous pouvez aller dehors, déclara Monsieur Sarutobi.

- Désolé », répondit le blanc.

Les judokas soupirèrent avant de se concentrer sur le cours. La discussion était reportée à plus tard.

Le reste de la journée avait été pittoresque : il s'était fait remarqué par les professeurs pour inattention, les filles l'avaient plus collé que d'habitude -à croire que son air fatigué lui donnait du charme-, Suigetsu se faisait de plus en plus insistant et Karin ne remarquait strictement rien. Pour combler le tout, il avait oublié ses affaires de judo -même s'il n'était pas sûr d'y aller une fois encore-. « Plus que deux heures de sport et c'est le week-end », se motiva Sasuke. Un soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres alors qu'il se changeait lentement. Le brun était exténué et se sentait de plus en plus mal. N'ayant presque pas mangé, le ténébreux appréhendait ce cours.

Il sortit du vestiaire avec Suigetsu, rejoignant la rousse qui les attendait dans un coin. Ils se rendirent ensemble au terrain de basket, pas très loin de là où Naruto avait couru le matin. Karin porta son attention sur le brun qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot.

« Sasuke, tu vas faire sport dans ton état ? demanda-t-elle, anxieuse.

— Oui, pourquoi ?

— Je… Enfin, hésita-t-elle, je pense que tu devrais dire au prof que tu ne te sens pas bien.

— Je me sens très bien Karin, affirma-t-il en la fusillant du regard.

— T'es pas raisonnable Sasuke, » conclut Suigetsu en prenant de l'avance sur les deux autres.

Le noiraud fronça les sourcils avant de rejoindre le blanc, laissant Karin derrière qui ne tarda pas à les rattraper. Gaï Maito les attendit avant de faire l'appel et répartit tout le monde dans des équipes. Sasuke et Suigetsu se retrouvèrent ensemble alors que Karin se dirigea vers Jungo et Kimimaro avec crainte, ses deux-là étaient réputés pour être des psychopathes. Les deux amis mirent les maillots rouges et rejoignirent les autres membres de l'équipe. Ils discutèrent de leur composition et de leur stratégie. Le scientifique faillit péter un câble quand il fut désigné comme remplaçant.

« T'inquiète petit Sasuke, tu joueras. Je veux juste que tu te ménages.

— Que je sache, tu n'es pas ma mère, trancha-t-il.

— Encore heureux ! J'aurais fini par te foutre des claques », plaisanta Suigetsu.

Et il partit sur le terrain, laissant Sasuke fulminant de rage. Il finit par s'assoir sur le banc, à côté d'Ino qui lui faisait les yeux doux. Lançant un regard noir à la blonde, le judoka observa le match avec attention. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa veste : « Quelle idée de faire sport dehors avec un temps pareil ! » rouspéta le brun.

Les quatre quart temps se terminèrent avec la victoire des rouges, le brun avait réussi à convaincre son ami de le laisser participer au dernier et il était déjà épuisé. Il n'avait joué que quinze minutes. Pourtant, il suait à grosses gouttes et avait le souffle court. Karin et Suigetsu avaient raison, il n'était vraiment pas en bon état. Le noiraud toussa quelques minutes avant de s'assoir à sa place initiale, ne prenant pas en compte sa vue qui commençait à se flouter. Sasuke était parti pour ne pas bouger de tout le match mais l'équipe adverse n'était pas du même avis.

« Alors, on est déjà fatigué Uchiwa ? » demanda Jungo d'un ton hautain.

Le judoka ne releva pas, ayant l'habitude des sarcasmes du psychopathe. Il n'allait pas s'énerver pour si peu, surtout que les deux coéquipiers n'en valaient pas la peine.

« Laisse ce froussard Jungo, on y peut rien s'il a peur de perdre », déclara Kimimaro.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, se replongeant dans ses souvenirs. Il revoyait Naruto, à côté de lui sur le canapé, avec son sourire narquois :

_« Aurais-tu peur de perdre ? »_

Une rage sans nom l'envahit alors que les souvenirs de cette soirée revenaient à la surface. Le brun se leva soudainement, sous le regard étonné de ses deux amis. Il s'approcha de Suigetsu, plongeant ses yeux emplis de détermination dans ceux de l'autre.

« Laisse-moi jouer », dit-il d'une voix certaine.

Les deux judokas se jaugèrent un moment avant que le requin ne lâche un soupir.

« D'accord, mais dès que je vois que ça ne va pas : tu redeviens remplaçant. »

Le scientifique hocha la tête et ignora les yeux inquiets de Karin se posant sur lui. Sasuke se mit directement en attaque au côté de son meilleur ami. Suigetsu regardait la rouquine qui s'était placée en défense, tremblante comme une feuille. Il essaya d'envoyer ses ondes positives à son amie mais quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, la jeune fille le fixa d'un air « Fais le sortir du terrain ou je te tue ». Le jeune homme lui fit un petit sourire avant que le coup de sifflet retentisse.

Le premier quart temps se déroula sans encombre, le noiraud avait fait le strict minimum et marqué quelques paniers. Le deuxième, par contre, fut un peu plus violent : les deux adversaires essayaient de mettre à bout Sasuke sous le regard impuissant de Karin tandis que Suigetsu raisonnait le brun dont les nerfs s'électrisaient. À la mi-temps, l'Uchiwa ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Sa vue se troublait de plus en plus, il avait l'impression que le sol se dérober sous chacun de ses pas. Quand le blanc s'approchait de lui pour savoir s'il allait bien, Sasuke croisait le regard de Jungo ou de Kimimaro et toute sa colère revenait au galop. Impossible pour lui d'arrêter ce cercle vicieux, résultat : il envoyait bouler son ami.

La troisième période fut celle de trop. L'équipe rouge menait de beaucoup mais le scientifique élevait la barre encore et encore. Sa tête lui tournait dangereusement et le noiraud se retint de vomir de peu mais malgré ça, il continua en repoussant ses limites. Mais le drame arriva : alors que Sasuke courrait pour se remettre en défense, Jungo le poussa violemment. Le cerveau de brun n'arrivant pas analyser la situation, il se laissa tomber. La respiration cassée, le ténébreux s'évanouit avant d'atteindre le sol.

X.X

Sasuke n'était pas bien pour deux raisons : premièrement, il avait un mal de tête et un mal de ventre épouvantable deuxièmement, le bruit extérieur était insupportable et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et reconnut le lieu comme étant la voiture de sa mère. Poussant un grognement, le brun s'installa plus confortablement dans la banquette arrière pour se rendormir

« Tu es réveillé ? »

Mikoto le regardait par le rétroviseur avant. Son petit dernier avait l'air un peu mieux que ce matin, son teint n'était plus aussi blafard et il avait l'air moins préoccupé. Le fils déglutit en croisant ses prunelles emplies de colère.

« Tu sais Sasuke, je ne vais pas te réprimander comme il y a trois ans : tu n'es plus un gosse. De plus, je sais qu'il y a des choses que tu peux mieux aborder avec ton frère qu'avec moi. Mais Itachi s'inquiète autant que moi et ne sait pas non plus ce qui te tracasse. Donc je veux seulement que tu saches que tu peux tout me dire, j'accepterais de tout entendre parce que je suis ta mère et je souffre de ne pas pouvoir t'aider », finit-elle dans un murmure.

Le silence envahit le véhicule durant lequel Sasuke porta son attention sur le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux. Il s'en voulait énormément de faire du mal à sa mère mais comment lui dire qu'il avait des doutes sur ses sentiments, sur sa sexualité. Le cadet avait juste peur que sa mère se mette à le juger et de voir ne serait-ce qu'une lueur de dégoût dans son regard le tuerait. Le scientifique se demanda alors ce qui se serait passé si son père n'était pas mort. Le brun l'imaginait très bien en train de lui faire la morale sur la trop grande confiance en soi et qu'il ne fallait pas surestimer les limites de son corps.

« Maman, comment tu es sorti Papa ? » demanda soudainement le judoka.

La dame Uchiwa ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Elle se replongea alors dans ses souvenirs sans quitter des yeux la route.

« En fait, dès le début se fut compliqué. Il venait d'une famille aisée, tout le contraire de moi. Nous n'étions que de bons copains même si j'ai eu des vues sur ton père depuis le jour où je l'ai rencontré, commença-t-elle avec une voix emplie de nostalgie. Au bout de quatre ans d'amitié, il s'est déclaré. Je t'avoue que j'ai été assez surprise à ce moment-là. Malgré que nous sommes sortis ensemble, ses parents voyaient d'un mauvais œil notre relation. Fugaku a fait un « break » au bout de huit mois avant de revenir vers moi. Il a coupé les ponts avec les membres de sa famille, la première et dernière fois que je les ai vus depuis ce n'était même pas pour notre mariage ni pour votre naissance mais pour son enterrement. Et même après cet événement, ils ont continué de nous ignorer », conclu-t-elle tandis que son regard se voilait.

Mikoto empêcha une perle salée de couler et reporta son attention sur son fils, le visage reclus tournée vers la fenêtre.

« Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père », déclara-t-elle.

Sasuke sursauta en entendant ces mots avant de fixer dans le blanc des yeux sa mère, n'aimant pas du tout cette comparaison. Une sorte de vide l'envahit, reportant son attention à la vitre.

« Pourquoi ? dit-il en contenant sa colère.

— Lui aussi devenait malade quand quelque chose le travaillait sauf qu'il était plutôt du genre à rester au lit au lieu de jouer au basket jusqu'à l'épuisement total, rigola la brune. Tu as aussi hérité de son caractère renfermé et de sa stupide fierté. Mais je sais que, après avoir vécu avec le premier modèle, derrière tout cela se cache une timidité maladive. »

C'était la première fois depuis trois ans qu'ils parlaient de Fugaku sans que Mikoto ne fonde en larmes et Sasuke en était soulagé. Quelque part, un poids disparaissait de sa conscience. Il ne se vexa pas après les propos de sa mère et se calla contre le siège. Quelques secondes plus tard, la voiture se gara dans l'allée. Le jeune homme fut soutenu par la femme Uchiwa jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois arrivé, il s'assit sur son lit tandis que la brune posait le sac de cours sur son bureau.

« Je vais prévenir Itachi que tu ne viens pas ce soir et annuler le dîner. Suigetsu a dit qu'il s'occuperait de ton vélo et qu'il viendra te voir demain avec Karin. Maintenant, tu vas prendre une bonne douche pendant que je vais te préparer un plat chaud et après tu te reposes. »

Le noiraud ne répondit rien, se contentant d'acquiescer. Il commençait à enlever doucement son t-shirt de sport couvert de sueur pour s'étaler sur son lit. Mikoto le regarda faire et, tandis qu'elle ouvrait la porte de la chambre, se retourna.

« Je te demande juste de ne pas le copier question sentiment.

— Quoi ? questionna Sasuke sans bouger, ayant la flemme de se redresser.

— Ton père a mis trois ans à se rendre compte qu'il m'aimait, un an à se déclarer, quatre autres années à me demander en mariage et deux ans pour concevoir Itachi, compta-t-elle sur ses doigts. Ou sinon, il faut que la personne que tu aimes soit vraiment patiente. »

Elle sortit en avec un sourire aux lèvres, laissant son fils tout seul sur son matelas. Après trois minutes, le judoka se leva en direction de la salle de bain avec un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Naruto n'était pas du genre patient.

X.X

Quelques heures plus tard, ledit blond sortit tranquillement de chez lui sous le regard furieux de la rousse. Soupirant pour la énième fois de la journée, il se dirigea vers le dojo Uchiwa. Le littéraire remonta son sac de sport en trainant les pieds sur le béton glacial. Pourquoi sa mère voulait absolument qu'il aille au judo ? Lui qui comptait ne plus y aller pour au moins deux semaines. Le judoka grogna à cette pensée et shoota dans un petit caillou. Naruto n'était pas encore prêt à affronter le regard de Sasuke. Surtout quand il savait qu'il allait manger le tatami.

Le dojo fut face à lui trop vite à son goût et, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers les vestiaires, le fils de marine regarda l'heure à son portable. Dix minutes d'avance : il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait chez lui pour être à l'heure. Seul dans la petite salle, il prit le temps de se changer : toujours dans ses pensées. Depuis une semaine, Naruto n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose et offrait que des sourires qui sonnaient faux.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça », chuchota-t-il.

Franchement, quelle mouche l'avait piqué ? Déjà qu'il avait du mal à maintenir une certaine amitié entre lui et le brun, c'était fichu maintenant. Rougissant, le blond porta une main à ses lèvres. Son cœur loupa un battement et ses yeux commencèrent à le picoter dangereusement. À bout, il se frappa les deux joues pour se remettre les idées en place. Le littéraire sortit des vestiaires de mauvaise humeur et, avec crainte, prit la direction du dojo. Ce fut avec les mains moites qu'il ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur la salle en abordant un de ses sourires falsifiés.

Saluant le tatami, il rejoignit son ami Kiba sans prendre en compte les présents. Néanmoins, les deux amis n'eurent pas le temps de se dire bonjour que le nouvel arrivant se prit un coup de poing. Le blond atterrit sur les fesses, grimaçant de douleur. Sa main vint se poser sur son arcade sourcilière ouverte d'où le sang coulait. Poussant quelques jurons, il leva ses yeux haineux pour croiser ceux, tout aussi colérique, de Suigetsu. Le renard serra les dents alors que le liquide pourpre commençait à lui brouiller la vue.

« Qu'est qui t'as pris, requin de pacotille ? » hurla le chien qui aidait son ami à se relever.

L'agresseur ne lui répondit, continuant de fixer avec hargne Naruto. Les autres judokas assistaient la scène, n'osant pas intervenir. Les autres ceintures noires et le professeur n'étant pas encore arrivés, ils s'agglutinèrent tous dans un coin de la pièce. Les deux rivaux se jaugèrent de regard avant que Suigetsu n'en puisse plus. Il prit le fils de marine par le col de son kimono et le poussa contre le mur. Ne prenant pas en compte les cris de fureur de Kiba, le blanc serra la prise qu'il avait au niveau du cou. Comment osait-il se pointer ici après avoir fait tant de mal à Sasuke ? Bon peut-être que le blond n'y était pour rien mais c'était comme s'il affirmait que les poules volaient ! Donc c'était de sa faute si son meilleur ami se rendait malade, point final. Le renard saisit le bras du requin : il commençait sérieusement à manquer d'air ! Pourquoi l'attaquait-il de la sorte ? Naruto ne comprenait pas : il ne lui avait pourtant rien fait. Fermant les yeux pour se concentrer, il essaya de se débattre comme il le pouvait

« Ne fais pas l'innocent, déclara Suigetsu, c'est à cause de toi que Sasuke est dans cet état, à cause de toi que cet après-midi il…

— Suigetsu ! » coupa Karin qui venait d'arriver.

Elle courut vers lui et l'éloigna de sa victime. Celle-ci se laissa glisser contre le mur en inspirant autant d'oxygène que ses poumons le pouvaient. Sa gorge en feu, le blond ferma les yeux de douleur. Karin, quant à elle, gifla son ami d'un air mauvais.

« Non mais ça ne va pas ? Un peu plus et tu l'aurais tué ! hurla-elle en ravalant ses larmes.

— C'est quoi ce bazar ! » cria une voix.

Tous se retournèrent vers Itachi qui téléphonait en même temps. La main sur le combiné, il écarquilla les yeux en fixant à tour de rôle Suigetsu et Naruto. Le professeur de judo parla quelques secondes à la personne au bout de fil et raccrocha.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda-t-il en retenant sa colère.

— C'est Suigetsu : il a frappé Naruto sans aucune raison ! » s'énerva Kiba.

Aucuns des deux concernés ne dirent rien. Le premier se contenta de baisser la tête, la joue rougie par la baffe de son amie tandis que le deuxième se préoccupait plus de sa respiration qu'autre chose. L'aîné Uchiwa se pinça l'arête du nez : comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez de soucis avec son frère. En effet, Itachi venait d'avoir sa mère au téléphone, apprenant au passage ce qui était arrivé à son cadet. Tout ce qu'il désirait désormais, c'était rentrer chez lui, engueuler son petit frère et pouvoir enfin dormir la conscience tranquille.

« Suigetsu, vas prendre l'air dehors et ne reviens que lorsque tu te seras calmé. Les autres, allez chercher des serpillères pour nettoyer le sang. »

Tous s'exécutèrent tandis qu'Itachi s'approcha de Naruto avec son sac. Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas bougé et il sursauta quand le plus vieux le secoua légèrement.

« Tu veux que j'appelle l'hôpital ?

— Non pas besoin, c'est trois fois rien », chuchota le fils de marine.

Le brun hocha de la tête et commença à nettoyer le visage de son élève avec les mouchoirs. Une fois la tâche accomplie, l'Uchiwa examina la blessure et soupira en voyant que ce n'était pas très profond. Le saignement étant moins abondant, il appliqua le désinfectant. Le renard fit une petite grimace de douleur pendant que le professeur lui mettait les compresses sur la plaie. Le silence régnait dans la salle et le blond en profita pour réfléchir.

Quelques chose était arrivée Sasuke et vu la réaction du requin, cela devait être grave. De plus, il était apparemment responsable de son état. Naruto trembla un instant de peur en se passant tous les pires scénarios dans sa tête. Ses mains serrèrent le tissu de son kimono. Le fils de marine aurait voulu demander au grand frère du concerné mais il se ravisa, trop terrifié par la réponse.

Après cet incident, le cours commença normalement : Itachi ayant prêté sa veste de kimono au blond. Suigetsu revint une demi-heure plus tard, le visage fermé. Il ignora complètement celui qu'il avait agressé et se dirigea vers Karin. Naruto, quant à lui, était complètement ailleurs. Pendant les katas, le renard fit des erreurs grossières sous l'œil de la rouquine qui le regardait de loin. Le regard dans le vide, il écoutait Kiba sans vraiment l'entendre. Le fils de marine pensait tellement à Sasuke que son estomac se serra douloureusement, le faisant presque vomir.

Les premiers _randoris_ furent un véritable enfer pour le renard qui mangea le tatami à plusieurs reprises. N'arrivant pas à placer une seule technique, il perdit un à un ses combats. Alors qu'il allait entamer le dernier, Naruto fut abordé par Karin.

« Je te prends pour celui-ci », dit-elle d'une voix calme.

Trop surpris, il ne put qu'opiner de la tête. Après une brève pause, Naruto se retrouva en face de la rouquine, prêt à se faire ratatiner. Le top départ prononcé, les deux judokas commencèrent à se déplacer lentement. Raide comme un bâton, le blondinet avançait comme un robot.

« Ne stresse pas, je veux juste te parler. »

Pas vraiment rassuré, le fils de marine déglutit difficilement. Allant un peu à l'écart, la ceinture marron interrogea la jeune fille du regard.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Sasuke, n'est-ce-pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

Le blond s'arrêta brusquement tandis que ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rosée. Karin examina sa réaction avant de soupirer.

« Je ne veux pas savoir et quand bien même ce n'est pas à toi de me le dire. Néanmoins, je ne peux pas rester impassible après ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

— Ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? répéta Naruto, appréhendant ce moment depuis le début.

— Il a perdu connaissance », répondit-elle simplement.

Son cœur se stoppa pour reprendre d'un rythme affolé, sa respiration se coupa et ses mains moites serrèrent le kimono de la rousse. Alors le brun allait si mal que ça ? Les questions se bousculèrent les unes après les autres dans sa tête. Karin le regarda d'un œil brillant, un petit sourire étira ses lèvres : « Je crois que j'ai deviné ce qu'il se passe » songea-t-elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il a juste une petite éraflure sur la joue et sa mère est venue le chercher dans les cinq minutes qui ont suivi, elle s'interrompit brusquement avant de reprendre d'une voix plus douce, tu l'aimes non ? »

Le renard faillit faire un infarctus, son visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre. Bégayant des débuts de phrases, il fixa nerveusement le sol. Sa tête allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre et le kimono de Karin était complètement froissé. Comment avait-elle pu deviner ? Ils continuèrent à se déplacer sous la surveillance d'Itachi.

« Tu sais, je ne connais pas Sasuke aussi bien que l'autre idiot mais je peux te certifier qu'il est capable de se rendre malade quand il ne comprend pas quelque chose. De plus, il se renferme sur lui-même et évite tout ce qui a un rapport de près ou de loin à son problème. »

À ce moment-là, le fils de marine feignit une attaque sous le regard insistant du professeur. La judokate comprit le sens de cette initiative et se tut. Les deux lycéens firent quelques prises dans le vide avant que la rousse reprit la parole.

« Naruto, tu es le centre de son questionnement. Et étant donné que Sasuke est un fuyard professionnel quand il s'agit de ses sentiments, il faut absolument que tu le coinces et que vous ayez une discussion sérieuse. Il n'y a rien que comme ça que vous arriverez à avancer, tous les deux », chuchota-t-elle en accentuant sur le dernier mot.

Le blondinet écarquilla les yeux : sans s'en rendre compte, Karin venait de lui donner le courage d'aller affronter Sasuke. Le littéraire s'apprêtait à la remercier quand la lycéenne lui fit _Ippon seoï nage_ bien placé. Le judoka se retrouva ni une ni deux par terre. Se relevant avec difficulté, il croisa le regard menaçant de la scientifique.

« Néanmoins, refais du mal à Sasuke et tu le sentiras passer », finit-elle d'un ton catégorique.

Il hocha nerveusement la tête et nota dans un coin de son cerveau de ne jamais l'enquiquiner. Itachi mit fin au combat quelques secondes plus tard et, en saluant Karin, Naruto prit la décision qu'il devait agir vite avant de perdre sa détermination.

C'était maintenant ou jamais.

X.X

Sasuke éternua et se moucha énergiquement le nez. Voilà qu'en plus d'avoir un début de rhume à cause de son immunité pourrie -on récolte ce que l'on sème lui aurait dit son père-, le brun avait un mauvais pressentiment et il détestait ça. Son frère n'allait pas tarder à arriver et le scientifique se préparait mentalement au savon de son aîné. Couché dans son lit, il se concentra sur le bruit du vent qui tapait contre sa fenêtre et récapitula sa fin d'après-midi. Après une bonne douche, le cadet Uchiwa avait mangé le plat que lui avait apporté Mikoto et il avait dormi, et dormi sans faire le moindre rêve douteux -ce qui l'avait grandement reposé-. Quelques minutes plus tôt, le judoka avait aidé sa mère à préparer le dîner dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Le noiraud fut ramené à la réalité par le grincement de la porte d'entrée et, par réflexe, il se cacha sous sa grosse couette. Le scientifique ne bougea pas pendant une minute avant de sortir de sa couche et de quitter sa chambre. Itachi aurait dû l'enguirlander dans la seconde après avoir passé le seuil de l'entrée. Donc soit la brune le retenait par il ne savait quel moyen, soit il y avait un problème. Sasuke traversa le couloir et tendit l'oreille : il devina vaguement la voix de sa mère et celle de son frère mais il y en avait une autre. Lassé, le brun soupira et descendit l'escalier.

Néanmoins, l'Uchiwa s'arrêta au milieu des marches et écarquilla les yeux. Le silence s'installa alors entre les différentes personnes présentes. Au moins, son pressentiment était confirmé. Un sentiment de colère et de réjouissance retourna son ventre. Naruto n'avait rien à faire là mais, au fond, le voir lui faisait autant plaisir que cela ne l'effrayait. Il se perdit un instant dans les pupilles bleues de l'intrus. Tous les souvenirs de la soirée de vendredi dernier revinrent à la charge. Ses pommettes se mirent à chauffer et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Le brun mit sa main sur ses joues pour cacher sa gêne et, sans plus de préliminaires, se retourna précipitamment pour prendre le chemin inverse. Pris de dépourvu, Naruto bouscula sans le vouloir Mikoto et suivit Sasuke.

Ce dernier claqua la porte de sa chambre, s'enfermant au passage. Le judoka se laissa glisser sur la paroi en bois et reprit sa respiration qu'il avait arrêtée sans s'en rendre compte. Ses jambes étendues devant lui et la tête dans ses mains, le brun essaya de calmer les battements éreintés de son organe vital. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir toute l'après-midi et Sasuke était prêt à le reconnaître : il aimait, un peu, Naruto -mais qu'un tout petit peu !-. Quand bien même, le scientifique n'était pas préparé et il fallait avouer qu'il était terrifié : ça allait trop vite pour lui. Voilà que le blondinet débarquait dans sa maison comme si tout était normal alors que rien ne l'était ! Se frottant énergiquement les yeux, il remit ses pensées en ordre.

« Sasuke », murmura le fils de marine contre la porte.

Le dénommé sursauta, ne s'étant pas aperçu que l'objet de ses pensées était derrière lui. Il se releva à la hâte et fusilla du regard la malheureuse cloison.

« Dégage Naruto, tu es bien la dernière personne que je veux voir, cracha-t-il assez fort pour que son interlocuteur l'entende.

— Il faut qu'on parle Sasuke, respira-t-il avec assurance.

— M'en fous, vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

— Je suis sérieux ! cria le blond. Je ne partirais pas tant qu'on n'aura pas eu une discussion, je camperais devant ta porte s'il le faut et tu sais que j'en suis capable. Arrête de fuir ! » finit-il en essayant de cacher sa tristesse derrière la colère.

Étonné par le ton du littéraire, le noiraud ne trouva rien à répondre. Il déglutit difficilement et serra les poings jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges blanchissent. Qu'il arrête de fuir ? Sasuke aimerait bien mais il n'y arrivait pas. Fuir était la voie de la facilité et quand il s'agissait de lui, de ses sentiments, le brun ne voulait pas se casser la tête à comprendre donc il reportait au lendemain et en général ça ne faisait de mal à personne. Mais là, c'était différent : Naruto n'allait pas bien et il avait beau le cacher, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Le noiraud s'en voulut d'avoir été si égoïste et puis, le renard ne voulait que parler donc autant finir ça le plus vite possible.

Sasuke s'approcha d'un pas craintif vers la porte. D'une main tremblante, il enleva le verrou et l'ouvrit. Sans que Naruto n'ait le temps de réagir, le ténébreux lui prit le poignet et tira le renard dans sa chambre. Le judoka ferma de nouveau la pièce et se dirigea vers son lit, ignorant le blond immobile. Le scientifique s'affala sur le matelas : ils n'avaient pas encore commencé qu'il se sentait épuisé. Fixant le plafond, le noiraud sentit le regard intense du fils de marine qui le déstabilisa quelques secondes.

« Je t'écoute, dit-il simplement.

— Karin m'a raconté ce que tu t'es évanoui en cours de sport. Je voulais savoir comment tu allais.

— Ça n'aurait pas été plus pratique de m'envoyer un message ? ironisa-t-il.

— Tu n'as jamais voulu me donner ton numéro », répondit le blondinet en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière du crâne.

Le judoka tiqua légèrement, il se souvenait maintenant qu'il l'envoyait bouler à chaque fois que le renard le lui demandait. Pourtant, le brun avait le numéro de portable de Naruto dans son répertoire. Sasuke se redressa et saisit son téléphone de la table de chevet. Naviguant rapidement dans le menu, le scientifique tomba sur le nom du blond. Mais comment se faisait-il qu'il le possédait alors que le fils de marine non ? Il se mit à réfléchir sous la mine perplexe du littéraire. Les méninges du noiraud tournaient à plein régime quand il se souvint : Itachi devait avoir tous les numéros pour les dossiers sportifs en cas de pépin et le cadet Uchiwa avait classé les fiches sous la demande du plus grand. Il était tombé sur la fiche du nouveau et, après un moment d'hésitation, l'avait enregistré. Mais c'était juste au cas où le blond aurait eu des problèmes !

« Je suis un boulet » pensa-t-il. Cela faisait si longtemps que Naruto l'attirait ? Et dire qu'il n'avait rien vu venir. Son regard perdu sur le petit écran, Sasuke pianota quelques instants sur le clavier du téléphone pour enfin le reposer à côté de la lampe. Trois secondes plus tard, le portable du blond vibra dans sa poche de jogging. Surpris, ce dernier ouvrit le clapet de l'appareil et haussa un sourcil en voyant un message d'un numéro inconnu. Appuyant sur la touche OK, ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'il lisait le SMS. « Sasuke Uchiwa », c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de marqué mais le cœur du renard s'emballa alors qu'un tendre sourire ourla sa bouche. Ses yeux se portèrent sur le brun qui avait porté son attention sur la fenêtre et l'appela.

Le scientifique n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'il reçut une importante masse sur lui. Le judoka fut plaqué sur le lit en réceptionnant Naruto dans ses bras. Les yeux fermés dû au choc, le cadet Uchiwa émit un faible grognement. Leur deux corps étroitement serrés, le blondinet embrassa la nuque du noiraud puis s'approcha de son oreille :

« Merci. »

Ce simple mot fit battre de plus belle le cœur de Sasuke, des papillons commençaient à le chatouiller dans son ventre. « Et merde, on dirait une vraie fille… ». Il devint cramoisi tandis que Naruto s'éloignait pour voir le visage du judoka. Se redressant sur les coudes, le renard examina attentivement le visage du jeune homme en dessous de lui. L'adjectif adorable fut le premier mot auquel il pensa : ses cheveux éparpillés négligemment autour de sa tête, ses yeux noirs qui reflétaient la faible lumière qui les éclairaient, une jolie teinte coquelicot sur ses joues. Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il le regardait comme si c'était un trésor, son trésor. Le littéraire s'approcha lentement et frotta doucement son nez contre celui du noiraud, heureux d'avoir pu enfin se livrer sans être rejeté. En effet, malgré sa réputation, le blond n'avait pas eu énormément de conquêtes, aussi bien féminines que masculines.

« Je t'aime », souffla-t-il.

Sasuke faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque et réagit au quart de tour sans le vouloir. Prenant l'oreiller sous sa tête, il le balança sur Naruto qui fut renversé en arrière et le judoka inversa les positions. Assis sur le blond, le scientifique laissa le coussin sur son visage pendant que l'autre se débattait. Plus rouge que jamais, le noiraud avait été pris de panique à cette annonce. Le renard arriva à se défaire de la prise du jeune homme en jetant de l'autre côté de la pièce l'objet en plume. Il reprit son souffle, deux fois le fils de marine avait frôlé la mort aujourd'hui.

« Crétin, déclara le brun.

— Si tu le dis, mais je t'aime quand même. »

Ne relevant pas la dernière partie de la phrase, le ténébreux fut intrigué par le bandage -venant à peine de le remarquer- sur l'arcade sourcilière de blond. Les sourcils froncés, il caressa du bout des doigts le tissu blanc. Naruto ne bougea pas, savourant le geste en posant sa main sur la sienne. Sasuke voulut s'en dégager mais la forte poigne du renard l'empêcha de bouger. Le brun fut surpris de ressentir une telle chaleur, envahissant tout son corps. Son cœur ne cognait plus de la même manière, c'était des battements beaucoup plus doux. Le judoka se mit apprécier ce contact et il entremêla automatiquement ses doigts à ceux du blondinet. Ce dernier sourit tendrement.

« Qui est-ce qui t'as fait ça ? demanda-t-il tout d'un coup sérieux.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'avais méritée, cette droite.

— Je parie que c'est Suigetsu, soupira le judoka, ignorant par la même occasion la réplique de l'autre.

— Non ! Enfin si, mais je ne lui en veux pas : il a juste cherché à te protéger, murmura le blond.

— Excuse-le », reprit le scientifique après un moment d'hésitation.

Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait, Sasuke se rapprocha du visage de Naruto et posa timidement ses lèvres sur les siennes en fermant doucement les yeux. Étonné au début, le blond ferma à son tour les paupières. Ses mains remontèrent sur le torse du noiraud, passèrent les épaules et finirent par se perdre dans la chevelure encre. De son côté, le ténébreux savourait les nouvelles sensations qui le parcouraient. C'était doux, sucré et un poil humide et quand le fils de marine voulut approfondir le baiser, il ne protesta pas une seule seconde. Le brun ouvrit la bouche alors que le renard l'explora avec sa langue. Les deux muscles se rencontrèrent, apprirent à se connaître, s'enlacèrent doucement puis plus franchement. Tout était encore inconnu pour le judoka, aussi bien la chaleur au niveau de son bas ventre l'incitant à aller plus loin que les agréables frissons qui le parcouraient. Seulement, la peur fit peu à peu son chemin jusqu'à son cerveau et le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls le dérangeait encore plus. Une sonnerie d'alarme retentit en lui quand une main baladeuse s'aventura sous son t-shirt.

Stoppant le baiser, il en profita pour reprendre son souffle et, alors que l'angoisse laissait place à la frustration, il se leva du lit en s'étirant vers le haut. Quant au blondinet, il poussa un grognement plaintif puis roula sur le côté pour voir Sasuke se dirigeait vers la porte.

« Désolé Naruto mais c'est pas pour ce soir. En attendant, j'ai une faim de loup moi. »

Le renard regarda le brun ouvrir la chambre : alors il allait le laisser en plan comme ça ? Le fils de marine s'enfonça un peu plus dans le matelas avec une mine boudeuse. Sasuke se retourna vers lui sur le pas de la porte et soupira d'exaspération face à l'expression de son « petit ami ». Son cœur lui vrilla les tympans à cette pensée mais il se reprit.

« Tu viens ou je dois attendre le dégel ? » se moqua le noiraud.

Le visage de Naruto s'illumina tandis qu'il bondit hors du lit pour rejoindre le ténébreux. À sa hauteur, le blond lui prit la main et le tira vers la cuisine sous le regard surpris de Sasuke. C'était clair, net et précis désormais :

Plus jamais il ne le lâcherait.

* * *

Voilà la fin très chers lecteurs ^^.

D'abord, je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël -désolée du retard-. Ensuite, merci d'avoir suivi cette fanfiction et d'avoir exprimé votre avis sur celle-ci avec vos commentaires :).

Je remercie aussi ma petite Emystral qui corrige mes chapitres : thanks ! ;D.

N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez !

A bientôt pour vous jouez un mauvais tour ! xD

Canaan-chan :3

Réponse à la review anonyme :

Guest : Merci pour ton commentaire ;).


End file.
